Season 3
Season 3 is the 3rd Season of Splonder Mon's Garry's Mod Zombie Apocalypse series. It picks up where Season 2 left off, with David being captured by the Combine and sentenced to death. The series includes new characters, such as Connor Ashman and Johnathan, as well as a return to characters featured in previous seasons such as Doctor Breen and David Hawkings. It featured the voice talents of Splonder Mon, TheMadAussieGamer, and Dirty Dan. The series was released in 2013. Plot Summary Apprehension Season 3 begins with David, after his capture by the Combine at the farmhouse, being taken in an APC to a Combine prison camp in Big City. His driver, an unnamed Combine soldier, heads into the base to report to Doctor Breen that David Hawkings has been successfully captured. Breen tells him to put him in with the rest of the prisoners, and assigns him on a mission to take out a military camp on the coast working on some sort of nuclear weapon. The soldier leaves, and throws David into a makeshift cell built into an alleyway, where various other prisoners are being held. David talks to one of the prisoners, a man wearing a gas mask, about where he is. The man tells David he is in a prison camp in Big City. Later that night, David talks with several other prisoners, about life in the prison and their past. One reveals that the Combine are attempting to test on the prisoners to see if one is immune to the virus. After the other prisoners go to bed, an unknown man scouts out the prison from a nearby overpass, and vows to help get David out. David, in the meantime, is sitting down when he suddenly gets a radio transmission from the rebels, who ask his location, and how many other prisoners are there. The man on the other side of the radio claims to be Noah, and says that David has to get out of the base as soon as possible, as there is a large horde of infected converging on the base that will overrun the Combine. Two days later, David has escaped as, besides Breen, the sole survivor of the prison camp after it being overrun by infected. He builds himself a makeshift raft, and floats downstream until reaching a small town in the fog of the morning. The town is home to nothing but a large horde of headcrab zombies, and David must take shelter in a small furniture shop. While hiding from the horde, he has a flashback to two years prior, before the outbreak. The Past David tells his roommate, Max, that he has to leave, as he has been called in by the military, despite Max's protests. David instructs Max to stay indoors and board up the windows, and heads to the highway where the and police military have set up a checkpoint. A SWAT officer tells David that they have lost contact with the CDC, who were supposed to bring them quarantine tents several hours ago, and that the highway should soon be re-opening, so they should be ready. Suddenly, the checkpoint is bombarded with Combine headcrab pods, and the soldiers successfully defend the checkpoint, speculating that terrorists have gotten hold of the Combine's launch codes. Hunted Back in the present, David has set up a base out of an abandoned home in the town, however, he has been running low on food and water. While looking out the window, he sees the figure of a strange man, unbeknownst to him the spirit of Rob's father, in the fog. When David heads outside to investigate, the man is gone, and he heads further into town in hopes of finding the man. In the meantime, a squad of Combine soldiers have tracked down David to the town, with the mission of killing David. David, after scavenging a P90 at a nearby gunstore, finds the squad of Combine soldiers sweeping the town from behind an alleyway. He decides he needs to leave before the soldiers find him. He heads for the river in which he rode in on, and is forced to jump when the Combine soldiers spot him and open fire. The Coast An undisclosed amount of time later, David washes up on the coast near an abandoned industrial port made into a military evacuation post. After climbing up onto the dock, he sees a man in the distance outside one of the dock's warehouses. He heads inside, and suddenly finds a gun to his head, and is confronted with the question if he is infected. David pleads he is not infected, and tries to explain his situation to the man behind the barrel of the gun. The man, believing him, introduces himself as Connor. Connor says he's part of the resistance, an underground organization dedicated in the fight against the Combine. While discussing the Combine, the warehouse is suddenly attacked by a large group of headcrab zombies After fighting off numerous waves of them, they head into the surrounding hills to escape, and drive away in a truck abandoned along the road. After some driving, they are stopped by a large traffic jam of abandoned cars on the highway. They find the source of the traffic, a military checkpoint along the highway. While scavenging the checkpoint, and finding not much besides dead soldiers and overrun barricades, a transmission comes over the military radio. A survivor named Joshua, implores anybody nearby to head to Shore Point Base, and offers food, safety, and protection from other survivors. David and Connor remark that they should head to this base next, when suddenly the checkpoint is attacked by more headcrab zombies, and the two must escape in their truck. David and Connor drive to the Shore Point Base. David leaves Connor, asleep, inside the car and heads into the base to ask for help. The base, however, is completely overrun by infected, and after searching around the base, David has no choice but to leave before more infected arrive. He heads into the woods as winter sets in, where it is currently snowing. David gets out of the car to explore the surrounding area, and finds a gas station turned military outpost, where he takes shelter from the cold. At this outpost, he suddenly hears another radio broadcast over the military radio, this time from the military itself. Old Enemies A soldier informs any listeners that they are setting up a final evacuation center at Metro Airport, and if any survivors do not reach the airport within 48 hours they will be left behind. In the distance, Dave hears gunfire, and sees several zombies fighting against Combine soldiers. After fighting through the Combine soldiers, he finds what they were guarding from the zombies- another clone Doctor Breen. David goes to confront Breen, and before the clone can say anything, punches him in the face. He drags Breen up to the side of his car, and Breen apologizes to David. He wishes to be killed for the horrendous actions of the original Breen, however, before David kills him, he asks where Metro Airport is, and Breen is almost amused by the notion David believed the broadcast. He says that the military posted that broadcast when the outbreak started, and it has likely been overrun for a long time. However, instead of killing the clone, David decides to leave him for the zombies, and left him suffer. Breen, changing his mind, begs to let David take him. David ignores Breen's pleas, and shoots him in the kneecap. David then leaves the clone of Breen to bleed out, and drives away with Connor. Left Behind Despite Breen's warning, the two head to Metro Airport anyways. Upon entering the main atrium, they find the airport full of infected. Still hopeful, they head deeper into the airport, looking for any signs of life. After fighting through more infected, they find a window looking out to the tarmac, where they see they are too late, and all the planes are either crashed or are gone. After searching the rest of the airport, and finding many areas to be barricaded off, they find a small saferoom with a radio. David attempts to make contact with anybody on the radio, while Connor reads a military survival guide. He suddenly gets a transmission from a man named Dan. He says he is at an airfield nearby Metro Airport, and is fixing a helicopter. He is willing to ferry any survivors out of the area if they are able to get to the airfield. David asks Connor, seemingly quiet, if something is wrong, and he reveals to David that prior to the outbreak, he had a 10 year old brother. When he and his brother had escaped to a refugee camp after the outbreak, the Combine raided it, and killed everyone in cold blood, including Connor's brother. David offers his condolences to Connor, and he says he will get back on the radio with Dan while Connor sleeps. The next day, David and Connor reach the airfield, and find where Dan is fixing the helicopter. Dan tells them that they will be ready to take off in a few minutes, so they can scavenge some supplies in the meantime. After heading back to the helicopter, a large horde of headcrab zombies converge on the site, forcing David and Connor to fend them off while Dan starts the helicopter. Connor and Dan get in the helicopter and are ready to depart, but they can not take off with so many zombies around the take-off zone. David volunteers to stay behind and lead them away from the helicopter so they can escape, despite Connor's protests. The season ends with the helicopter flying away as the credits roll. List of Episodes # Combine Base # Season 2: Episode 2 # Leaving the Town # The Safehouse # The Highway # Shore Point Base # 48 Hours # 48 Hours 2 # Metro Airport # Goodbye Characters David Hawkings Main Article: ''David Hawkings David Hawkings is a U.S Military major who is the main protagonist of the zombie apocalypse series. He has appeared as a main character throughout seasons 1-4, as well as a supporting character throughout the "Last Hope" and "New Beginning" series. His location and status is currently unknown as of the New Beginning series. David's appearance varies throughout the series, but he was most recently seen wearing a forest-camouflaged National Guard uniform. He is voiced by Splonder. Connor Ashman ''Main Article: ''Connor Ashman Connor Ashman is the co-leader of the well known faction, the Rebels, but he also stars as one of the main protagonists in the main zombie series as well as a supporting character in ''The Last Hope. However, he has returned in the new series A New Beginning ''as one of main characters. ''His main intention is to fight for a new world along side the rebels and military. He wears the average Rebel uniform as seen on the HL2 wiki page: Resistance. He is voiced by TheMadAussieGamer. Other Characters * Johnathan * Doctor Breen * John * Unnamed Prisoner Trivia * Connor is asleep for three entire episodes. * David is referred to as a general in this season, despite him being a major in other seasons. * It is the first season the rebels make a major appearance. * It is also the first season for TheMadAussieGamer to be a voice actor. * It is the only season for Dirty Dan to be a voice actor. Category:Seasons